


Kalos League Victory

by mythical_song_wolf



Series: A Real Kalos League Victory & Its Aftermath [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon League, Probably ooc, but i'm trying, can you say the same?, still a bit salty about the kalos league, watching that fight again for this fic made the salt return a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_song_wolf/pseuds/mythical_song_wolf
Summary: Kalos had been different from the other regions he had travelled.Less trouble. Less pain.But he knows it will catch up with him eventually, and it seems to have, in the form of a man named Lysandre, with that his dormant instincts from Sinnoh and prior roar back to life, ready to fight.He has the finals to prepared for, he can't afford to lose with something dangerous lurking underneath the surfface.He's going to need some help





	Kalos League Victory

Ash had felt someone approaching, but chose not to turn his head until Pikachu did. It was easier to explain how a Pokemon would sense something so far and quiet first as opposed to the trainer.

From the shadows, a man in a black suit and fire red hair emerged. Already Ash’s instincts flared within him. The silenced power, knowledge, and abilities that he shushed after Sinnoh, came roaring back to life.

He knew he couldn’t hold it back, but Unova had been so _docile_ and _uneventful_ compared to the other regions. He finally got the break he hopped after meeting and saving Arceus, even if he did witness something too similar to Shamouti with the Kami Trio and the near death of Meloetta.

He thought that Kalos would be different, since no legendary had truly come after him on his formal journey. The most him and the others encounters was briefly seeing Xerneas during the summer camp, before seeing it again when they got caught up with Diancie. Even the thing with Hoopa and Volcanion only got them involved because of something that Team Rocket would dub as Plot Convenience.

He thought Kalos would be a bit more normal than Sinnoh, but boy was he wrong. It seems that all the disaster and destruction and world saving was delayed until around now.

When this man, that is definitely an evil boss of some form, comes in and speaks to him.

The man was looking for him, and while that would be surprising normally. It seems that Lysandre has caught on to how _special_ Ash is, because Greninja has stood out so much in almost all of his fights so far.

The man speaks of how the two have been the talk of the town.

Ash doesn’t mention the Professor’s findings.

He lets the man speak on about the potential of Ash-Greninja’s ability for people and Pokemon. Talking about the future and wishing to discuss with him further after the League.

“Will you promise me?” Lysandre asks, placing his hands on Ash’s shoulders. Ash resists the urge to flinch.

He smiles, “Of course.”

“Thank you. Well then, do your best in the finals.”

The man leaves and Pikachu is on Ash’s shoulder the moment they know he’s far out of their range.

“Pikapi...”

The rest of his team perk up, but Pikachu stares on from where the man exited.

Looks like fate’s found them yet again.

* * *

The crowd cheers before the announcer even speaks, the Champion and Professor stare on with professional smiles and grace.

But a few others are seated next to them. Someone with spiky red hair. A long black cloak. A lavender bead with a black collared shirt around it.

Then the announcer speaks and the crowd is silent, many have been anticipating this interesting match up as neither one can possibly lose. Those who have seen Ash in other leagues prior wonder, and some wish, if Ash might win.

_“After countless fierce battles, the climax of the Kalos League is about to begin! Let’s give it up to the two trains who have fought their way to get here!”_

Ash takes a breath before he walks into the light.

_“Our first fighter, Ash!”_

_“Our second fighter, Alain!”_

The two step into the light and Ash’s focus goes to the match at hand.

_Remember your plan this time._

The stadium rises and the match has been announced to begin.

Alain brings out a Tyranitar, which brings forth a sandstorm.

Ash chooses Pikachu, like always.

“Now then, battle begin!” The referee states.

“Tyranitar, Dark Pulse!”

“Dodge it Pikachu!” Pikachu evades the attack, which hits one of the stones, the debri falls into the water. Splashing the away some of the sandstorm. Ash takes note of and acts on, “Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the water!” Which he does, bringing forth a huge splash of water that clears the storm and soaks Tyranitar, “Thunderbolt!”

“Not bad,” Alain comments, as Tyranitar screeches from the attack.

“We’re not done yet. Electro Ball!”

“Stone Edge!” Tyranitar brings forth a wave of stones, which blocks Pikachu’s attack, “Hit them with you tail!” Tyranitar does so, and a flurry of rocks are spearing towards Pikachu.

“Send them back with Iron Tail!” Ash exclaims. A few in the crowd awe at how fast Pikachu’s tail is moving for him to be able to push back so many stones at once.

“Aim for where it’ll land! Crunch!” Once Pikachu lands, Tyranitar is leaping to snap its teeth on him.

“Iron Tail!” Tyranitar’s jaws snap themselves onto Pikachu’s armoured tail. Quickly, Ash commands, “Electro Ball!”

“Cha-PI!” The attack explodes in Tyranitar’s mouth, and once the dust settles, Tyranitar is down.

“Tyranitar is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!”

The crowd cheers, as the announcer goes on about Ash’s promising start of the match.

Something tickles in Ash’s veins, something cold and fearful. He doesn’t let himself get cocky. Not now. Not when he’s at the finals

In the stands, Ash’s friends cheer. Clemont’s hand twitches in excitement at the prospect of Ash winning the League.

* * *

Brock sighs heavily, before leaning back in his chair to stretch, turning his head to the TV, which is on so he would have some background noise in his empty room. He briefly stares at the current channel, which was showing some kind of cartoon about a foreign boy enrolling into a school in Alola.

He looks to the calendar, then realizing, “Oh yeah! That’s today.”

He grabs the remote and flicks to another channel, which shows the Kalos League Finals.

**Ash: Pikachu, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

**Alain: Tyranitar, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?**

The picture of Alain’s Tyranitar is greyed out, meaning that it’s lost.

 _“Those were some marvellous back-to-back attacks! Ash is having one promising start!”_ The announcer, well, announces.

Brock smiles, a hint of giddy excitement and pride in his chest at the fact that Ash is in the _finals._ But he also notes how focused Ash is, despite how small and distant he is on screen. Ash’s body language isn’t as enthusiastic as normal. An air of seriousness lightly hovers around him, only noticed by those who look too closer or those who have known him long enough.

Pikachu mimics his trainer’s body language, still alert and ready to fight, as if a threat might appear in the middle of their match.

* * *

Pikachu returns to to Ash on his command, as he brings out another Pokemon.

“Hawlucha, I choose you!”

“Go! Weavile!”

 _“The next matchup is Weavile against Hawlucha!”_ The announcer declares, before the battle continues.

“Night Slash!”

“X-Scissor!”

The two attacks clash, but it’s clear who’s stronger. Weavile gets pushed back as Hawlucha lands back down.

“Karate Chop!”

“Dodge!” Weavile parries around Hawlucha, as the latter keeps coming at the other. Neither relenting on their trainer’s command.

The moment Hawlucha steps into the water, Weavile uses Ice Beam on Alain’s word. Hawlucha evades, but stumbles briefly on the new flooring.

Ash and Hawlucha nod to each other, as Weavile launches another Ice Beam, “Block it!”

Hawlucha takes the hit, and then starts bouncing on his feet and taunting his opponent.

Alain pauses for a moment, before snapping back into action, “Weavile, Night Slash!” Hawlucha takes the hit, but isn’t pushed back as harshly if he was on regular ground.

Weavile charges with Night Slash once more and knocks Hawlucha out of the iced water.

Hawlucha is still standing to the amazement of the audience.

Ash doesn’t explain his plan further than, “Now it’s time for _us_ to take the offence.”

“Night Slash!”

“Go, Hawlucha!” Hawlucha leaps for Weavile and grabs it with his thighs before circling and tossing his opponent to the ground, “Now use Flying Press!” Hawlucha slams the dark type down with the attack.

Hawlucha glides back gracefully, and stands proud as Weavile is announced to be defeated.

Alain bring out a Bisharp, and the first move it uses is...

“Thunder Wave!” The status move causes Hawlucha to flinch back, and pause as the affects of the status condition stun him.

“Guillotine!”

“X-Scissor!” Ash knows Guillotine’s a one-hit KO, and against his better judgement, he tries to clash with the attack nonetheless.

The two attacks clash, and the two Pokemon fall forward.

“Hawlucha, High Jump Kick!”

“Dodge!”

Ash curses under his breath as Hawlucha crashes into the ground.

“Guillotine!”

Once the smoke clears, Hawlucha is down.

“Hawlucha is unable to battle! Bisharp wins!”

Ash returns Hawlucha to its Pokeball, “You did great Hawlucha. Get some rest.”

Alain returns Bisharp, his blood pumping through his veins in excitement, “Go! Unfezant!”

“Well, this is awkward,” Ash mutters, “But... Let’s go! Unfezant!”

Alain, and pretty much everyone else in the arena (especially Ash’s friends), do one hell of a double take to process the fact that Ash has an  _Unfezant._

_“Alain has chosen Unfezant! Ash has... also chosen Unfezant! What a coincidence that our who finalist would have the same Pokemon?!”_

* * *

“Not really,” Mutters someone in the crowd, “Ketchum has travelled through Unova.”

Another person replies with, “It would’ve been more awkward if Ketchum brought his Charizard to fight against Pla-Platane? Sycamore? What’s that Alain kids’ last name anyway?”

“Where’s Talonflame?” Serena asks, a confused smile on her face.

Suddenly a squawk appears behind her, causing Clemont to leap back- er, forward in this case.

“Oh!” Bonnie exclaims, “Hi Talonflame!” Dedenne also goes to greet the bird.

Tierno sweats, as Clemont readjusts himself, “Well... that answers that...”

* * *

Meanwhile, the two birds stare at each other awkwardly. A few notice the fact that Alain has a _male_ Unfezant while Ash has a _female._

Ash lets Unfezant take a moment to realize their situation before she locks into focus and swiftly soars up.

Alain’s Unfezant flinches back and blinks before snapping back into action with his trainer and soars after her.

“Steel Wing!”

“Aerial Ace!”

The two attacks clash, leaving one a bit more scathed than the other. A cloud of dust following both Unfezants as they fly past their trainers.

“Quick Attack!” Ash yells through the smoke.

“Sky Attack!”

The two birds fly past and around each other, occasionally clashing, before clashing in the middle of the stage once more.

Ash’s Unfezant emerges from the smoke, with tattered feathers. Her form no longer glowing from Quick Attack but her speed is fast all the same. But Alain’s Unfezant catches up soon enough.

“Air Slash!”

“Attract!”

As Alain’s Unfezant falls back and readies to launch his attack, Ash’s Unfezant turns to him and _winks._ Soon enough, the captivation of the move takes the male.

“Air Cutter!” Ash’s Unfezant brings forth powerful gusts of wind that cuts at her opponent’s feathers, knocking the male to the water and ice.

“Unfezant! Sky Attack!” Alain’s Unfezant hears his trainer’s command and does so, while the female avoids his attempts to hit her.

“Turn around and use Air Cutter!” Unfezant charges the attack in her wings before twisting her body and sending the attack to her opponent.

The two clash and fall from the sky in unison.

“Both Unfezant are unable to battle!” The referee confirms.

 _“The duel in the skies ended in a double knockout!”_ The announcer declares, as the audience cheers and the two trainers take a moment to think of their next move.

Ash is down two Pokemon, with Pikachu having sustained a bit of Crunch damage from Tyranitar.

Alain is down three, with Bisharp taking some mild damage from Hawlucha.

* * *

As the fighters await for the arena to change, the group takes this time to discuss.

“I’m still surprise none of you knew Ash had an Unfezant,” Trevor comments.

“Ash has travelled through a lot of regions, but he doesn’t really talk about it much. He would sometimes mention a Pokemon he has at one point but never really explain further,” Clemont informs.

“This just brings up the question,” Sawyer states, “What other Pokemon does Ash have on him? And will her be using more of them? We can infer that he’ll be using Ash-Greninja, since that’s been his ace for the entire League. So half of his team is Pokemon he used in Kalos. Will the other half be Pokemon of his we’ve never seen?”

* * *

_"The field for the second half of the Kalos League finals is... the meadow field!”_ The announcer states, as the arena clicks into place, _“How will this field change the shift the state of the fight?”_

“Both of you, please call out your next Pokemon!”

“Pikachu, I choose you!”

“Come on out, Metagross!”

_“Ash chooses Pikachu once more, while Alain counters with Metagross!”_

“Let the battle... Begin!” The referee states, before he’s lifted up by his Alakazam.

“Thunderbolt!”

“Agility!” Metagross avoids the attack with its boosted speed.

“Keep your distance!” Pikachu nods and tries to run away.

“Corner it!” Metagross circles to every possible direction Pikachu can go in, effectively trapping the rodent, "Metal—"

“Get on its head!” Pikachu does with a swift leap and a firm grab, “Thunderbolt!”

Pikachu summons all the power he can muster and puts it in his attack.

“Shake it off!” But Metagross is already losing and stumbles, “Metagross!”

Metagross gets its second wind, and manages to shake Pikachu off. Launching the rodent into the air.

“Rock Slide!” The stones Metagross summons are immediately launched for the electric mouse, which cries out in pain from the attack.

“Pikachu!” Ash calls out, before he spots his friend’s face as he falls and the two smile, “Iron Tail!”

Pikachu slams its tail onto Metagross, before leaping back, flinching when it lands.

“Metagross is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!”

The crowd cheers on.

Mairin mourns Alain’s loss. Professor Sycamore feels a mixture of pride and sadness, pride for Ash’s victory but sadness for Alain’s loss.

Ash’s friends celebrate the victory, but Clemont and Sawyer are quick to point out that the battle is not over yet. Alain can still turn the tide of the fight in his favour.

James quietly cheers for Ash, and Jessie and Meowth are quick to get on his case about it.

(“Uh, well... if it doesn’t matter who wins, I might as well root for the twerp... Right...?” James tries but his eyes shift back to Ash after Jessie and James stare at him a bit too close for comfort, “Hey, haven’t you noticed the twerp’s been a bit... off since the start of this match?”

“How so’s?”

“Well, for one. He doesn’t seemed as fulfilled with his knock outs, and isn’t it odd he brought Unfezant to this match up? Especially considering the he has a bird in that Talonflame? What suddenly made the twerp want to use one of his other Pokemon?”

“Hrmm.”)

Alain returns Metagross, “Go, Charizard!”

The crowd mutters in confusion, because Alain’s using his ace _now? Is Alain already being pushed to his limit? Is he getting_ that _desperate?_ The audience continues to question and ponder the thought.

 _“A Quick Attack followed by Thunderbolt!”_ The Announcer cuts in, causing several dozen people to focus back on the match, _“Pikachu is relentlessly charging!”_

Charizard stumbles, but when Pikachu lands he falters from the damage of its previous fights.

“Flamethrower!”

“Dodge!” Pikachu manages to barely dodge the attack, but then Charizard is soaring and launches another Flamethrower.

“Use Iron Tail to whip up some sand!” Pikachu does so, and Alain sings some light praise before commanding Charizard to use Dragon Claw, “Electro Tail!”

Alain gasps in confusion, as Pikachu clashes with Charizard. The resulting explosion knocks Pikachu back but also causes Charizard to stagger.

“Pikachu is unable to battle! Charizard wins!”

Charizard roars in triumph, before flinching, sparks dancing around it’s form.

Clemont gasps, with Sawyer gaping next to him, “Pikachu used his ability, Static! When Charizard used Dragon Claw, it must’ve been enough contact for Static to come into affect.”

Ash takes note of the status condition before going to get his friend while Charizard flies to its trainer. Alain gently pets Charizard’s snout in sympathy.

Team Rocket silently cheers for the twerp, and complain over its loss.

* * *

Brock sits in his chair, slouched forward and focused on the screen, muttering his own speculations and observations, “Alain has two Pokemon left, both of which have taken some damage. While Ash has three Pokemon left, this places the tide in Ash’s favour. There’s also the potential trump card of Ash having one of his other Pokemon on him instead of Kalos Pokemon. If Ash wins this... this’ll be the first time he’s won a League.”

Images of Ash’s previous placings in Leagues flashes in Brock’s mind. Top 16 in Kanto, young, inexperienced and naive. Top 8 in Johto, Hoenn, and Unova, someone new havin bested him. Top 4 in Sinnoh... against a trainer who had two legendaries.

“Good luck,” Brock mutters, “Ash.”

In various other parts of the world, past friends and rivals alike also wish him luck.

“You got this, Ash,” Dawn says, as she tightens a bow on Buneary, but her gaze focused on the screen.

“Win this,” Misty states, standing next to Tracey.

“We believe in you Ash.” May looks at the screen, with Max standing close to it, his fist clenched in anticipation.

Gary pauses from his report to watch the battle, his Pokemon peeking through the windows.

Trip, and Ash’s various other Unovan friends and rivals all sit and watch the TV intently, with Chilli and Cress coming in to stand next to Burgundy.

Paul enters his house to see Reggie watching the battle, he smirks before sitting down and watching the match. Some of his Pokemon peek through the window or simply enter the house to watch. Neither trainer comment on that.

* * *

Ash considers his next move carefully as Alain returns Charizard, and brings out Bisharp once more.

He smirks, before brushing his nose with his thumb and turns to the camera, “This one’s for you, Paul,” He says, before bring out his next Pokemon, “Infernape, I choose you!”

Infernape emerges with a powerful cry, the flame on its head lighting the stadium a bright hot red. The crowd awes in absolute astonishment from the sheer power of the flames, and the fact that Ash has an Infernape too.

A few extremely loud and enthusiastic cheers erupt from some viewers both in the stadium and at home at the sight of Infernape. Team Rocket contains themselves the best they can but James can’t help but cheer.

In another area of the world, Ash’s Pokemon leap for joy at the sight of their powerful friend, while Charizard and Sceptile sulk in the corner, wishing to have had their chance to help Ash win the finals. Bulbasaur pats them on the back with its vines.

Paul did not jump and shout ‘Yes!’ When Ash brought out Infernape. No he didn’t, Reggie.

Alain takes a step back to marvel at the sheer fire power (literally) Infernape has, as well at to marvel at the clearly powerful bond between Ash and Infernape. They both have the same fire in their eyes, but Alain doesn’t miss the serious undertone in Ash’s gaze. Alain considers why that look is on Ash's face for a moment.

“Your move, Alain,” Ash states, giving Alain a bright smile, easing Alain's growing suspicions and worries.

Alain blinks before returning the smile, “Right. Bisharp! Thunderwave!”

Infernape takes the attack head on, barely even flinching as the status affect does its thing.

“Guillotine!”

“Dig!”

Bisharp pauses the moment Infernape is out of sight, and carefully watches its footing.

“Keep moving! Don’t let it get you!” Bisharp does, it runs around the meadow. Anticipating the inevitable attack.

After a few moments, Bisharp slows its movements, wary at the lack of Infernape’s appearance.

“Well this is... where’s Infernape? Did it take a nap or something?” The announcer comments, matching the thoughts of the audience.

(Brock, Dawn, and Paul all smirk as they watch)

“Nope!” Ash declares, eliciting various confused reactions from the audience. The referee is about to say something when Ash commands, “Flare Blitz!”

Alain gasps, “Run!”

Bisharp leaps away from where it was standing but it’s blown up by Infernape’s flames coming through from the ground. Burning the various plants and greenery of the arena. Alain braces himself for the heat, while Ash stands tall and strong before the flames.

When the burning ends, Infernape leaps out of the original hole it dug and stands tall like its trainer.

Bisharp lands and almost falls but shakily gets up, “Guillotine!” Alain commands.

“Infernape! Mach Punch!” Ash says, punching his fist forward.

Infernape and Bisharp charge for the other. Infernape blazing forward while Bisharp is barely staggering.

But then Infernape stops.

The affect of paralysis causing it to pause.

“Infernape is unable to battle! Bisharp wins!”

The audience is silent, as Bisharp tries to catch its breath. Ash returns Infernape, with an apology on his lips.

* * *

Several of Ash’s friends and rivals all sulk at the defeat of such a powerful Pokemon.

Team Rocket sulks with a bit of rage thrown in for spice.

Brock considers the gap between Ash and Alain.

Ash’s Pokemon are all strong and all care for him deeply, but some are not the strongest they could be.

While Alain’s team are much stronger than some of Ash’s other Pokemon, but he lacks any real bond with any of his Pokemon.

In a battle of bonds, Ash would win, regardless of what team he puts together.

In a battle of strength, well, it’s all dependant on the team Ash has chosen.

From the looks of it.

Ash might have a chance.

* * *

“Goodra, I choose you!” Ash calls out, before the squishy dragon emerges with a cry, “Let’s do this quick, Ice Beam!”

“Dodge and use Iron Head!” Bisharp tries to move but immediately stumbles, and the attack crashes into it.

“Bisharp is unable to battle! Goodra wins!”

Alain growls, returning Bisharp to its ball before calling out, “Go! Charizard!”

(“Alain only has Charizard yet, who’s taken damage from Pikachu’s attacks earlier,” Clemont points out, but his tone is serious and calculating.

Sawyer nods, “And Ash still has Goodra and Greninja, neither of whom have taken any damage.”

“Ash might win this!” Bonnie cheers, with Talonflame and Noiver, who appeared some time after Metagross was defeated, cheer with her.)

“The final opponent, let’s switch the battle field to our favour,” Ash states, “Goodra use Rain Dance!”

With that, it starts to pour over the stadium. The arena starts to steam from the remaining heat from Infernape’s underground Flare Blitz.

“Dragon Claw!”

“Block it and use Bide!”

Charizard charges for Goodra and knocks it back with a single hit, and immediately Goodra stumbles.

“Flamethrower! Then Dragon Claw!” Charizard does so, launching a blast of orange fire at Goodra, before slashing at it again with Dragon Claw. Charizard’s fire is so hot that it creates steam as it passes through.

“Now!” Ash commands.

In tandem, Alain yells, “Flamethrower!”

The two attacks clash in the centre, blowing a flurry of wind and water past the trainers. Charizard is still standing tall, while Goodra can’t keep up.

The rain clouds start to disperse, and Ash uses Goodra’s last chance to move for the long run.

“Rain Dance!”

The downpour starts again anew.

* * *

Ash’s friends and rivals gasp at the bold move.

Reggie comments, “He’s setting up to use Greninja. That isn’t like him.”

“No,” Paul says, “It’s not. But this Alain guy is different from me and from Ash. So Ash is taking a different strategy with fighting him.”

“Mhm,” Reggie nods, “Alain has a close bond with his Charizard, but that’s about it. The rest of his team are much more detached from him.”

Paul looks to Reggie for more of an explanation.

Back in Unova.

"You can tell by how his Unfezant's feathers weren't as clean and preened as Ash's," Cilan responds, as he joins his brothers, "There's also the jagged sharpness of Alain's Bisharp's armour and his Weavile's claws. Weavile tend to sharpen their claws in the wild on rocks, causing their claws to be sharp but jagged looking. Alain's Weavile's claws aren't the usual smoothness that trained Weavile have. Either Alain has caught Weavile recent, or Alain doesn't help Weavile with preening, or Weavile doesn't  _want_ Alain's help."

Various thoughts and analysis of Alain’s team pops up around the people that know Ash, as well as among various people who know the species of Alain’s team well.

It all boils down to this.

What relationship does Alain have with the rest of his team if his other Pokemon look so unkempt?

* * *

“Dragon Claw!”

“Goodra is unable to battle! Charizard wins!”

Ash returns Goodra, “Thank you, Goodra. Get some rest.” He brings out another Pokeball, “Let’s go, Greninja!”

_“Greninja makes its grand entrance! Both trainers are down to their last Pokemon! This battle will decide everything!”_

The crowd goes wild, excited to see the clash between Alain’s strong Charizard with Ash’s own special Greninja.

Team Rocket cheers for their twerp, knowing that Ash has always done well under tough circumstance.

The trainers exchange words with their Pokemon. Alain is excited to see this fight, with Charizard looking forward to it as well. But Ash’s instincts know of a storm coming soon, and Greninja feels his trainer’s concern.

The two starters charge for the other.

“Flamethrower!”

“Water Shuriken!”

The two attacks clash, but some of the shurikens break through the flame with the added power from the rain. Charizard is knocked back as Greninja leaps back. The two Pokemon stand close to their trainers.

“Let’s go, Greninja!” Then, a jet of water surrounds Greninja, before he transforms into Ash-Greninja.

The crowd cheers and awes at the mysterious transformation, even Alain, despite it's frequent appearance.

“Charizard! Respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega evolve!” Charizard glows a myriad of colours as it goes further past evolution, mega evolving into Mega Charizard X.

 _“Alain’s Charizard has mega evolved!”_ The Announcer starts, _“And Ash-Greninja has made its appearance! It’s the final round of the ultimate match of the Kalos League!”_

“Double Team!” A swarm of copies charges for Charizard.

“Mow them down with Flamethrower!”

“Water Shuriken!” All the copies sends their own Water Shurikens through the flames, eventually reducing it to nothing.

“Water Shuriken then Aerial Ace!” Greninja appears from behind Charizard and slams his shuriken down on its head before going on to barrage it with Aerial Ace.

“Dragon Claw!”

“Night Slash!”

(“Night Slash?! Since when did Greninja know that?!” Clemont exclaims.

“Greninja must’ve learned it last night... but looking at how refined it is, you wouldn’t be able to tell...” Sawyer comments.)

The two moves clash, and Charizard is winning in terms of physical strength, but neither are relenting.

“Aerial Ace!” Greninja swiftly lifts a foot and kicks Charizard in the jaw, slamming its head into the ground.

Greninja leaps back as Charizard gets up. Both Alain and Charizard growl, before Alain commands, “Blast Burn!”

“Jam your Water Shuriken into the ground!” Greninja jams the shuriken into the ground as the wave of flames erupts from the muddy ground, and the force of the clashing attacks sends steam and smoke whirling past the audience.

Once the dust has settled, Greninja is nowhere in sight.

_“What’s this?! Where did Greninja go?!”_

“Charizard, fly up and keep an eye out!” Alain commands, to which Charizard follows. _What are you planning, Ash?_

The missing opponent makes people wary, but also recall the match earlier with Infernape.

Is Ash trying to recreated that with Greninja?

Alain stares intently at Ash, who gazes back with equal intensity. But his eyes are... glowing? What does that—

“Charizard fLY AWAY—”

“Now! Greninja!” Various Greninja copies emerge from the ground at all angles around Charizard, some hovering higher up than Charizard. All of the copies launch their Water Shurikens to Charizard’s form.

Charizard takes the hits and eventually lands back to the ground to regain its footing, “Flamethrower on the copies!” Charizard mows them down, even the ones farther out of reach. None of them are the real ones.

The rain starts to subside as Charizard catches its breath, the real Greninja still missing.

As the rain stops, a figure can eventually be seen speeding around the arena, gathering the fallen water into a water cloak.

Eventually the figure stops before Charizard, with Ash behind him.

“Charge Charizard with Dragon Claw!”

“Night Slash, Greninja!”

The two clash once more, and Charizard’s desperation starts to show as it pushes itself further.

Greninja is knocked back, Ash flinches from Greninja’s pain.

_“Charizard finally landed a hit on Greninja!”_

Ash smirks, before rollings his shoulder back and cracking his neck, “Oh it’s _on._ Greninja, Aerial Slash!”

“What the—?! Dragon Claw, Charizard!” The two Pokemon clash once more, exchanging hit after hit, block after block, before eventually separating once more to stare the other down.

Alain smiles, a giddiness in his form that Augustine hasn’t seen in him since Alain was a small child. Mairin is ultimately happy to see Alain smiling, just like he has at so many points during this battle.

 _Thank you, Ash,_ Alain thinks, _I’m having so much more fun than I’ve had in a long time. I’m grateful to you for giving me such a fun battle. Thank you. But..._

“...I have to be the strongest. I can’t lose to anyone anymore!” Alain declares with a snarl, “Charizard! Dragon Claw!”

Charizard charges with renewed vigour for its opponent, Ash flinches once more from the hit.

“Dragon Claw!” Charizard continues to attack with Dragon Claw, but Greninja evades.

“Thunder Punch!”

“Water Shuriken!”

Greninja blocks the attack with his weapon. Once Charizard’s Thunder Punch fades from its claws, Greninja slams the shuriken into Charizard’s jaw.

“Let’s go, Greninja!” Ash exclaims, “Water Shuriken!” Ash lifts his arm to the sky as Greninja does as well, the shuriken in his hand expanding and growing larger, the water rain coat adds to the shuriken and the water veil that covers Greninja.

Alain gasp and quickly says, “Blast Burn!”

The two attacks are launched at the same time, and in that spit second moment. Time slows around Ash as a command sits on his lips.

_What will it matter if you lose again?_

_You know he needs it more._

_Let it go, just this once._

_If you win, what do you do after this?_

_What’s next?_

...

* * *

In Kanto

“He’s going to win! He’s going to win!” Misty exclaims, as she furiously shakes Tracey, who’s also excited but also feels his lunch coming back up for revenge.

In Sinnoh

“Go, Ash! Go, Greninja!” Dawn cheers, with her Pokemon cheering with her, “You got this! You’re almost there!”

“Come on Ash!” Barry cheers, his father watching from the doorway of their home.

In Unova

“I taste victory for Ash in the near future,” Cilan comments, as his brothers nod in agreement.

“Indeed,” Burgundy agrees, “I smell victory in the air.”

In Hoenn

“Come on Ash! You’re so close!” May cheers, standing next to Max in front of the TV.

In various other parts of the world

“Ash, this is it! This is your moment! You got this!” Brock cheers, his essay long since forgotten.

The few Gym Leaders and Frontier Brains checking in on the League outside of their area all recognize and cheer for the boy that had bested them years ago.

Alder sits at home with his grandson, Benga, the two watching the Kalos League intently. Having switched to check on the other leagues after finding out one of the trainers in this year’s Unova League brought a legendary and was just sweeping through everyone.

Alder kept it on the Kalos League once he saw the familiar boy and his Pikachu.

Todd Snap watches the match on one of the TVs in the Pokemon Centre. Richie and Sparky watch their old friend. A strange girl and her Electabuzz and Beedrill cheer Ash on.

Riley sits somewhere on Iron Island with Lucario, listening to the broadcast of the Kalos League on the radio.

* * *

The resulting explosion from the attack knocks the audience back, and many of them are completely shocked by the sheer force of the clashing attacks.

No one can do anything but gap.

Slowly, the steam and smoke clear.

Charizard is still standing proud and tall.

Greninja _lands_ back to the floor and stands tall with his trainer. Greninja falters, but does not fall.

Charizard reverts back to its regular form as it crumbles.

“Charizard is unable to battle! Greninja wins! Therefore the winner is Ash!” The referee announces.

The crowd is silent for a moment, before it erupts into wild cheers. A trio cheer loudly with their friends. But four others cheer louder.

Ash stands shocked, before it slowly starts to sink in and he staggers back and falls. Ash-Greninja transforms back to his regular and goes to check on his friends.

Ash laughs wetly, tears streaming down his face as he laughs in unadulterated joy.

He did it.

He finally won.

Pikachu leaps into his arms, crying happily as well. The two cry and hold each other because _finally._ _We’ve done it._

**Author's Note:**

> This could potentially become part of a series if people want it. But tbh the market for Pokemon fics in AO3 is _small_ so... probably not. Unless I go on fanfiction.net but I don't ~~trust~~ like their search system
> 
> Edit: Here's some more info on the battle that I didn't really explain  
> Infernape was underground for a while making a series of tunnels that ended in dead ends, Greninja slipped into those tunnels and used Double Team. All the clones came out to attack Charizard.  
> Before the finally clash of moves, Greninja throws the Shuriken just as Charizard summons Blast Burn, there's a brief split second where they can move after that. Ash saw that window and commanded Greninja to jump to minimize the damage he took.
> 
> Extremely Recent Edit Update: The sequel fic has been set to private. If you're reading this on Fanfic Pocket then you should be able to figure it out from there, I hope.


End file.
